


Pinning: Teman Hidup, Sepasang, Berdua

by Fanyrsyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, RivaMika Week
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanyrsyn/pseuds/Fanyrsyn
Summary: Kau bilang, kau tak lagi peduli bila lubang hitam supermasif menjadi satu-satunya alternatif melarikan diri. Kau bak tembakau yang sudah boyak. Hambar. Apa pun perkataan mereka, kau abai, kau anggap angin lalu. Hancurmu abadi.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman/Mikasa Ackerman
Kudos: 1





	Pinning: Teman Hidup, Sepasang, Berdua

Dahulu, kau tidak pernah bisa mememisahkan cinta dan seks. Dua hasrat saling berkesinambungan, tak ada pembeda. Cinta penyebab ketertarikan seksual; ketertarikan seksual penyebab cinta. Hanya binatang yang sudi telanjang di hadapan sembarang orang. Dan, tidak, pun alkohol, bukanlah pengecualian.

Setahun lalu, jati dirimu yang susah payah kau bentuk, lenyap, spontan, keseluruhan. (Setelah melalui bayang-bayang masa lalu yang sembilu.) Kau diam, bungkam seribu bahasa tatkala Armin menganalogikan hidupmu tersesat di antara jutaan benda langit yang tercerai-berai akibat benturan galaksi, mengambang, entah berhenti di dataran mana.

Meski dunia porak poranda, paling tidak, telan saja pahit kenyataan. Sejak lahir, seharusnya kau terbiasa, ‘kan? Tetapi kau bilang, kau tak lagi peduli bila lubang hitam supermasif menjadi satu-satunya alternatif melarikan diri. Kau bak tembakau yang sudah boyak. Hambar. Apa pun perkataan mereka, kau abai, kau anggap angin lalu. Hancurmu abadi.

Semua ini bermula ketika Eren dibebaskan dari sengkeran oleh para pengikutnya—fraksi Jaeger. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berkata (dengan raut menyeramkan) ingin memaki pengamanan yang lemah. Kau lebih ingin memaki dirimu sendiri. Kaupikir, kau mengenal orang itu dengan baik. Kaupikir, kegilaannya tidak lebih dari sekadar ambisi. Kaupikir, kau tidak bisa bergantung selalu padanya. (Setelah terang-terangan dia berkata membencimu.) Kenyataannya, kau hilang tujuan, hilang arah hendak ke mana.

Semuanya telah berubah. Kau, hubunganmu dengan Eren. Kau,

Hubunganmu dengan prinsip hidupmu yang menyangkut _orang itu._

Kau mendesah lebih berisik dibanding biasanya. Malam itu terasa lebih nikmat. Peluh yang berjatuhan, sentuhan-sentuhan jemarinya, gigitan-gigitan perangsang nafsu, entah sejak kapan dia memerlakukanmu lembut. Terakhir kali kau sadar, seks antara kau dengannya hanyalah pelampiasan depresi, kasar, tak peduli embel-embel selain sama-sama ingin mencapai surga dunia. Tidak lebih. Kau tak pernah meneriaki namanya, begitu pula dia. Kau membayangkan wajah Eren, tubuh Eren, lumatan-lumatan Eren, ketika pria yang sedang menjamahmu adalah sang kapten. Kau tersenyum kelu tatkala berpikir kembali: ini sinting, dan sudah terlalu sinting untuk keluar dari kubangan yang pelan-pelan semakin membesar. Menggali liang kuburmu sendiri.

Kau terus mempertahankan seulas senyum kelu, hingga kau mematung di sebuah titik. Andai kau lebih cepat tanggap dalam menilai situasi, dengan begitu, waktu tak perlu berhenti.

Kau terlambat menyadari. Jalan keluar idamanmu, sudah ada di depan mata sejak lama. Dia, sang kapten, Levi Ackerman, pria yang dahulu kau benci, mulai menganggapmu lebih dari sekadar alat. Lebih dari hubungan antara dua kelamin. Dia menganggapmu perempuan. Tetapi dia tahu, hanya ada Eren di hati seorang Mikasa Ackerman. Kau tak acuh atas eksistensinya. Kau melingkari garis tak kasatmata, dan mengklaim batas-batas dimensimu.

Kau terlambat menyadari bahwa sudah cukup lama dia berandai-andai bisa memulai dari awal. Saling mengisi kekosongan batin, serta hidup normal sebagai teman hidup, sepasang, berdua demi melupakan segala-gala.

Dan, kau terlambat menggenggam seberkas pelita masa depan darinya.

Kau membuang dirimu. []


End file.
